narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yashamaru
was an ANBU-level shinobi and medical-nin from Sunagakure. He was also the right-hand-man of the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 548, page 6 Background After his elder sister Karura died shortly after giving birth to Gaara whom Shukaku the One-Tail had been sealed into before his birth, Yashamaru was assigned by the Fourth Kazekage to be his youngest nephew's caretaker. Unlike his fellow villagers, Yashamaru understood Gaara's plight as a jinchūriki and believed that the sand is actually the will of Karura protecting her child.Naruto chapter 548, page 10 However, when Gaara's inability to control Shukaku proves to before a problem, the Fourth Kazekage tasked Yashamaru with attacking Gaara both physically and psychologically to test his actually control over the One-Tail's power. As a result, Yashamaru reluctantly accepted the task to teach Gaara about physical pain, emotional pain, and love.Naruto chapter 547, page 6 The test, however, turned into a suicide mission during an assassination attempt. After being injured by Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin, Yashamaru lied of hating Gaara and that his sister named Gaara — from the phrase — to reflect he undying hatred against the village, and not love for her son. Yashamaru then stated that no one would ever love Gaara, before detonating the series of explosive tags hidden under his flak jacket to take Gaara with him. Yashamaru's cruel words and his suicide bombing attempt on Gaara's life caused the boy to become a sociopath and an even more of an emotional wreck than he already was.Naruto chapter 130, pages 15-17''Naruto'' chapter 131, pages 1-12 It would only be years later during the Fourth Shinobi World War that Gaara learned the truth. Personality Yashamaru was a very warm, devoted, and caring person who loved his sister Karura, above all. Under the test set by the Fourth Kazekage, Yashamaru claimed that he tried to love Gaara, but could never let go of the fact Karura died giving birth to him. He was seemingly the only person to understand Gaara for his accidental attacks on the villagers, and trying to persuade others to understand as well, while teaching him about love and pain. He was also willing to sacrifice his own life in order to test out Gaara's control over Shukaku, acting as though he was unforgiving and murderous towards his nephew, and always hated him, ending their relationship with bitter and aloof lies. The person Yashamaru truly hated was his brother-in-law, the Fourth Kazekage, for implanting Shukaku within Gaara while still in his sister, and thus taking away Karura's life. However, as an ANBU and the right-hand man of the Kazekage, Yashamaru still did as he was ordered, even acting as to betray his own nephew. Appearance Yashamaru bore a striking, if not identical resemblance to his sister with his sandy brown hair and big, blue eyes, which made him look somewhat feminine. He was usually seen in a simple kimono held closed by a sash along with an apron with the Sunagakure village symbol at the top which he wore optionally. He also wore bandages around his head. As an ANBU, he donned the traditional uniform of the Sunagakure-nin which included a turban, the village's forehead protector, flak jacket as well as a cloth that hid the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. Abilities As a medical-nin, Yashamaru was very adept at manipulating chakra, as seen with him controlling kunai in mid-air. He was also an ANBU and the right-hand man of the Kazekage, which further exemplifies his strength. Stats Trivia * Yashamaru's name, 夜叉丸, is composed of three Kanji. The first two, refer to creatures in Japanese mythology known as Yaksha. The Hindu version of the Yaksha usually portray them as having two sides: a darker, more sinister side, and a benevolent, lovable side. Yashamaru's betrayal could be a reference to this "dark side" of Yaksha. is a common ending for male names. * According to the databook(s): ** Yashamaru's favourite word was . ** Yashamaru had completed 734 official missions in total: 384 D-rank, 240 C-rank, 96 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Yashamaru, along with many other characters within the Naruto series, made a cameo in the ending omake of Shippūden Episode 129. * The databook(s) initially listed Yashamaru as a chūnin but in chapter 548, he was stated to be an ANBU. * In the Polish, Portuguese, Brazilian and Italian versions of the Naruto manga, Yashamaru is portrayed as female rather than male. Even in the anime, there is no clear indication of his gender, despite the fact that he is voiced by a man in both Japanese and English versions. Quotes * (To Gaara) "A wound of a heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal." * (Last words to Gaara) "This is it. Please die." References